User talk:Uil Team
Welcome Hi, welcome to New Super Mario Bros Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dry Bowser page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk) 07:56, February 20, 2010 How to edit Hey there! I noticed your edits were like this: When Mario gets attacked in his Super form,he will shrink back to Standard Mario.If he gets hit again, he will lose a life. Try to edit like this: When Mario gets attacked in his Super form, he will shrink back to Standard Mario. If he gets hit again, he will lose a life. No offense, just pointing it out. I hope we're still friends! See ya soon. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 15:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK Thanks! Maybe we can edit some more. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 15:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey, that's pretty awesome/creative/cool! See you later! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 20:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) How to edit (Again) Please refer to my first message. I'm sorry I have to say this, but if you do it again, it will result in a 1 day block and possibly a demotion. Please try to edit like this: Petey Pirahna is the boss in the castle of World 5. He flies in the air then swoops down, similar to the ground pound. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 17:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh by the way Please stay on topic to this game, and not referring to the Mario series itself. This wiki is only about New Super Mario Bros. Thank you. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 17:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow....I'm impressed..... WOW! When you created the Boo page, that editing was awesome!! Keep up the great work! I'm really impressed! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 17:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) AHHHHH! IT'S KING BOO! RUN!!!!! Lolz! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 14:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK Yea. I like the stars too. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 14:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK Yea, they are cool. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 14:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Adminship You're an admin! GREAT JOB! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 14:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem! Hey, I started another wiki, but it's more a photo album of Mario Characters. Here's the link if you want to help out! I think you would do a good job! (P.S. There isn't any information there, just pictures.) --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 14:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Custom Artwork Sure, but can you show me first if you plan on uploading some?? --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 14:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Oh, and on the Super Mario Pictures Wiki, it's only official artwork. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 14:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Super Mario Pictures Wiki Oh, the Mario page is under construction, I'm making it right now so can you please not make it? --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 14:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I finished Mario, thanks! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 15:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I made Luigi already, but I think it might need more pictures. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 15:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) You can look for more pictures for Luigi, and I will make Koopalings pages. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 15:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) OK, Thanks! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 15:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm still working on Koopalings, so feel free to make more photo albums/upload more pictures. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 15:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I have to go, I'll come back later. Keep working! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 15:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Are you here friend? We need to fix this wiki, it's in poor shape at the moment. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 20:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Good - Then let's get to editing! I think this wiki could use a little more of that. ;) --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Where are you? Uil Team? Where are you? I haven't seen you at all this month. Is everything OK? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 19:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Phew Oh good, I thought you got a wiki-wide block or something. Good to have you back! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Great! I'm going to give you your administrator rights back. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 16:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC)